Who Framed Roger Rabbit Alternate Ending
Plot Cast *Christopher Lloyd as Dr. Emmett Brown *Crispin Glover as Eddie Valiant *Charles Fleischer as Roger Rabbit, Benny the Cab *Julia Roberts as Dolores *Kathleen Turner as Jessica Rabbit *Michael J. Fox as Thomas the Tank Engine Transcripts *(In the end Everyone in ToonTown are celebrating with Roger Rabbit and his friends while singing Smile, Darn Ya Smile.) *After the Credits.... *Eddie Valiant: So, that was so amazing. *Dolores: Mmm-hmm. Very fantastic. *Thomas the Tank Engine: I'll bet these fellas should come to town everyday. *Roger Rabbit: Isn't there any way to going back in the town? *Eddie Valiant: Well, maybe we can see it. *(The toons are happy.) *Roger Rabbit: Oh. *Jessica Rabbit: We're so glad we came to visit here, Mr. Valiant. *Eddie Valiant: I know. Everything is great. *(Roger smiles about his friends when three sonic booms are heard. They look up and the DeLorean comes flying up the Toontown. It knocks over a few trash cans in the process.) *Benny the Cab: Sweet Sister Mary Francis! *Thomas the Tank Engine: Fizzling fireboxes! *Beny and Thomas: Looks like we just heard about even more weasels. *Roger Rabbit: No! It's the DeLorean! *(Doc gets out of the car wearing futuristic clothing.) *Dr. Emmett Brown: Eddie, Roger, you gotta come back with me! *Eddie Valiant and Roger Rabbit: Where? *Dr. Emmett Brown: Back to the future. *(Doc goes over to the trash can, and picks out some trash.) *Roger Rabbit: Wait a minute, what are you doing, Doc? *Dr. Emmett Brown: I need fuel. *(Doc is dumping the trash into Mr. Fusion) *Dr. Emmett Brown: Go ahead, quick, get in the car. *Eddie Valiant: No, no, no, Doc, I just got here, okay? Dolores' here, we're gonna take us to this town. *Dr. Emmett Brown: Well, bring them along. This concerns them too. *Eddie Valiant: Wait a minute, Doc. What are you talking about? What happens to us in the future? What do we become like buttheads or something? *Dr. Emmett Brown: Oh, no, no, no, no, both you, Jessica and Dolores turn out fine. It's your kids, Eddie and Roger. Something gotta be done about your kids! *Dolores: Do we have to? *Eddie Valiant: All right, then. Let's move it. *Roger Rabbit: Jumpin' Jeepers! We'll do! *Jessica Rabbit: Honey bunny. *(Inside Eddie, Roger, Dolores and Jessica Rabbit are seated in the passenger seats while Doc is driving.) *(Cartoon characters are watching to say goodbye to them.) *Thomas the Tank Engine: Goodbye, Roger Rabbit. I'll send you a postcard from the Island of Sodor. *Eddie Valiant: Hey, Doc, we'd better go back up, we don't have enough roads to get up to 88. *Dr. Emmett Brown: Roads? Where we're going we don't need roads. (Doc pulls down his glasses.) *Roger Rabbit: Oh bother. *(Roger and his friends are leaving 1947.) *Baby Herman: Bye, Roger. Have a nice day. *Benny the Cab: Good luck with that, Roger! Take care! *(The DeLorean flies off Towntown, turns around, and heads towards the camera before disappearing into the future, leaving trails of fire behind in the sky.) Trivia *It's a teaser and promo for another crossover movie called Roger Rabbit in the Future. *There are Thomas and Friends characters, even Thomas the Tank Engine himself, in this alternate ending. Category:Transcripts Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Category:Back to the Future Category:Crossovers Category:Alternate Endings